No One But You
by poppets
Summary: Jealousy and misunderstandings can make one do silly things. Luckily for Hermione, Draco is there to set her straight. [Warnings: Sexual Situations, Language, Adult situations]


"Asshole," Hermione fumed.

"Sorry, Hermione, did you say something?"

"What? Oh, no. Sorry, Blaise, just thinking aloud. What was the next step for the potion?"

She should have known she couldn't trust Draco. He would fuck anything in a skirt. Look at them now – he and his cronies – leering at Pansy as she bent over a cauldron, breasts practically falling out of her top, as she batted her eyes at Draco.

Hermione watched as Goyle nudged Draco and murmured something lascivious if Draco's smirk was anything to go by. He was practically drooling, the jerk.

Well, fine. What did she care if he wanted to fuck someone else. It's not like they were serious about one another. She'd known his reputation when she'd starting seeing him, but somehow she thought she'd be different, the exception to the rule. She only had herself to blame if she thought she'd meant more to him than just a casual fuck.

"Are you sure you're ok, Hermione?" Blaise asked. "I could have sworn you just growled."

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about something else."

Blaise leaned in closer. "Want to tell me about it? I'm a very good listener." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I'm very good at a lot of things."

Hermione couldn't prevent a burst of laughter escaping her lips.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco's head jerk up at the sound. His eyes narrowed when he spotted her with Blaise, heads bent close together.

Hermione smirked. There was no love lost between Draco and Blaise. Perhaps she should give Draco a taste of his own medicine. See if he was unaffected at the thought of her being with someone else. Turning back to Blaise, she leaned closer to him. "Tell me what else you're so good at."

The bell sounded, signalling the end of the day's classes.

Blaise smirked and trailed a finger slowly along her arm. "It'd be easier to show you, my dear, and infinitely more fun."

"I need to speak with you, Granger." Draco's voice growled, suddenly only inches from her ear. "Now," he ordered.

Hermione jumped in surprise; she hadn't even seen him move.

"Hermione and I are in the middle of a conversation, Malfoy."

"Sod off, Zabini."

"Oh?" Blaise questioned. "And if I don't?"

Draco's hand tightened around his wand. "If you don't leave right now you will regret it."

Blaise's eyes widened in surprise. He gathered his books and turned to Hermione. "My apologies, my dear. We'll have to continue you our conversation another time. Hopefully with fewer interruptions." He bowed his head and departed.

"Not bloody likely," Draco growled at his retreating form.

Draco's hand closed tight around Hermione's upper arm.

"Let go of me, Malfoy," Hermione demanded, trying to pull free of his grasp.

He ignored her as he pulled her form the classroom. He didn't let go until they were inside a study room in a deserted part of the castle. Draco flicked his wand at the door, sealing it shut.

"What the fuck was that about, Hermione?" Draco growled.

Hermione backed away slightly; she'd never seen him this angry before.

"Why were you flirting with Zabini?"

Hermione stiffened in outrage. Of all the nerve! "Me? You were the one drooling over Pansy, you asshole," she shouted.

"What the hell? No, I wasn't."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure. So your tongue wasn't practically hanging out of your mouth as she bent over the cauldron, batting her eyelashes at you? It's pretty damn obvious what she wanted and you seemed eager to give it to her."

"For Merlin's sake, Hermione, I wasn't paying any attention to Pansy."

"Whatever, Malfoy. Do whatever you want. Go fuck Pansy for all I care." She moved to push past him, heading for the door.

Draco grabbed her as she reached for the handle. He spun her around and backed her up against the door, one large hand pinning her wrists above her head as he used his body to hold her in place.

"Let go of me," Hermione demanded, jerking against him.

"No. Not until you listen to me."

"I really don't care what you have to say, Malfoy."

"Well you're going to listen whether you want to or not. I wasn't flirting with Pansy and she wasn't flirting with me."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Pull the other one."

Draco ground his teeth together. She was the most frustrating witch he'd ever encountered. "She was flirting with Goyle."

"Ha! At least come up with a believable lie."

"I'm not lying. Those two have been shagging all term." Draco shuddered. "I've had to listen to the gory details for weeks."

Hermione still refused to meet his eyes, her head turned away from him.

Draco decided to change tack. "Do you want to know what I was thinking about all through class?"

"Not particularly," she kept her tone dismissive.

"I was thinking about you, Hermione. I was fantasising about all the ways I wanted to fuck you in the Potions classroom. I was picturing you bent over a cauldron as I fucked you from behind, my hand fisted in your hair, your hand sliding between your legs to stroke your clit. Next you were sitting on my bench, skirt shoved up your thighs, legs spread wide as I feasted on your pussy." Draco's eyes glittered darkly as he watched colour flood her face and her breathing grow unsteady. "And, finally, I pictured myself sitting in Snape's chair as you knelt before me, pink lips parted around my cock." She was squirming against the door now, soft pants escaping her lips.

"Draco," she sighed.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Kiss me."

Her words were smothered as his lips descended to hers. He fisted his free hand in her curls, tilting her had to slide his tongue into her mouth. She jerked her wrists against his hand, but he refused to release her yet.

His lips left hers to tug an earlobe between his teeth. "Merlin, Hermione," he growled. "I don't want anyone but you. Haven't you figured that out yet? You consume my thoughts day and night, imagining all the delicious, decadent, deviant things I want to do to you." He trailed biting kisses down the column of her throat. "And then to see you flirting with Zabini…" Draco sank his teeth into the skin over collarbone hard enough to leave a mark, delighting in her sharp gasp. "I thought you felt the same way about me."

"I do, Draco. That's the only reason I was flirting with Zabini. I thought you were no longer interested in me; that I was just another conquest to you and you were moving on to someone new." Hermione's voice broke on a sob.

"Look at me, Hermione."

She lifted her eyes, glittering with unshed tears, to his.

"You are mine. And once something is in my possession I do not let it go. Ever." His voice rang with conviction. "Do you believe me?"

Hermione searched his eyes, seeing nothing but honesty in their depths. "Yes, I believe you. And yes, I am yours. But you are also mine. Agreed?"

"Yes, Hermione, I am yours."

"Good," she declared. "Now prove it to me Draco."

"Bossy little witch," he growled as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

"You better believe it." Hermione tugged her hands free of his grip so she could shove his robe from his shoulders. She yanked at his shirt, buttons popping free in her eagerness. Her hands traced over his chest as they headed for the fastening of his pants.

Draco batted her eager hands away long enough to push her robe off and drag her shirt over her head. He tugged her bra down, his hands encasing her breasts as they spilled free of the material. He leaned down and pulled one tight peak into his mouth, his tongue and teeth tormenting the sensitive flesh of her nipple until she fisted her hands in his hair and dragged his mouth to its lonely counterpart.

Hermione's busy little fingers descended the slope of his back to cup his ass and grind his cock against her pussy. She hooked a leg over his hip and rocked urgently against him, the fabric of their clothes providing a delicious friction against sensitised skin.

Draco slid his hand along the leg crooked over his hip, trails of fire following the path of his fingers as they slid along her bare thigh and beneath the edge of her bunched skirt. He groaned against her throat as his fingers felt the evidence of her arousal through the material of her panties. He snatched his hand back to grasp the hem of her skirt and shove it up to bunch around her waist.

"Hold this," he commanded as he curled her fingers around the material.

Hermione could only watch, trembling with anticipating and desire, as he sank to his knees before her. He grasped the sides of her panties and slowly peeled the fabric down her legs. His tongue trailed a delicate path up first one leg then the other, her damp skin tingling as it was caressed by the cool air of the room.

"Please, Draco," Hermione pleaded as she squirmed desperately.

"Tell me what you want."

"Your mouth," she panted.

"Where? Tell me," he demanded.

"Anywhere. Everywhere," she whimpered.

Draco slid his tongue along the lips of her pussy, tracing lightly over her skin, but not quite giving her what she wanted.

"Damnit, Draco. Stop teasing me. I want your mouth on my clit, I want your fingers inside me." Hermione let out a frustrated cry. "Make me come!"

Draco groaned and acquiesced, sucking her clit into his mouth. His teeth scraped lightly over the delicate nub and she gasped. He thrust two long fingers into her pussy as he tormented her clit with lips and teeth and tongue. Hermione's mouth opened on a silent scream as she came, her body convulsing around his thrusting fingers. He eased her through the final tremors then caught her as her knees buckled and she sagged to the floor.

Hermione lay in his arms for several minutes just trying to convince her body that it hadn't actually shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Merlin, Draco. That was amazing." Hermione captured his lips in a bruising kiss. She slid her hand between them to cup his cock through his pants.

Draco groaned desperately and rolled Hermione under him, covering her with the length of his hard body. Her eager hands fumbled his pants open and shoved his pants and underwear down as far as she could reach. Draco quickly levered himself up so he could strip them off. Hermione wrapped her hand around his cock and Draco's entire body froze. The feel of her hand around him almost too much to handle, he was so aroused.

Draco carefully batted her hand away. "I'm so close, Hermione. If you keep touching me I'm going to come all over your hand and I want to be buried inside you when I come."

"Yes," she whimpered. "Need you inside me."

Draco urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. He groaned as his cock slid through her folds. She was so damn wet. At this rate he wasn't going to last more than a minute.

Gritting his teeth he sank slowly inside her. He groaned as her pussy fluttered around his cock, the pleasure so exquisite it bordered on pain. He held still for several long seconds as he got his body under control.

Draco started a slow rhythm, drawing nearly all the way out before sinking slowly back into her. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. However his control was shattered when Hermione started to buck urgently against him, tightening her legs around his waist.

"Faster, Draco. Harder."

His control snapped and thrust into her hard and fast, her hips rising to meet his every thrust. Draco slid his hand between them, fingers strumming against her clit.

"I'm so close, Hermione," he groaned. "I need you with me."

Hermione pulled his head to hers and took his mouth in a desperate kiss as she shattered around him. Draco cried out, the sound swallowed in the kiss, his cock jerking inside her as he came.

They lay there for several long moments until Draco had the strength to roll to the side, pulling her against him. He wasn't yet ready for this moment to be over.

Hermione gave a happy sigh. "The fight may have been awful, but the make-up sex was definitely worth it."

Draco chuckled softly before turning serious. "Do you believe me now, Hermione? You are the only one I want."

"Yes, Draco, I do. I'm sorry for doubting you and for using Blaise to make you jealous."

"It's ok, Hermione. Although I do reserve the right to hex him if he does try to flirt with you in future."

Hermione laughed. "Fine with me. And ditto for Pansy."

"Deal."

Hermione snuggled further into his embrace. "Now, tell me more about these fantasies you were having about me in Potions class."

End.


End file.
